


Wish you were here

by SuomenHellcat



Series: Drarry Oneshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Horcrux Hunting, Loneliness, M/M, No Smut, Seemingly unrequited love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuomenHellcat/pseuds/SuomenHellcat
Summary: Viele Kilometer von Hogwarts entfernt sitzt Harry nachts allein in der Kälte und denkt sehnsüchtig an Draco. Was er nicht weiß: Draco geht es genauso wie ihm. ***Ein wohl eher trauriger OS ohne wirkliches Ende. Ich hoffe, ihr gebt ihm trotzdem eine Chance :)Inspiriert durch „Wish you were here“ von Pink Floyd.





	Wish you were here

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben,
> 
> ich melde mich mal wieder aus der Versenkung :)
> 
> Vor einer Weile hörte ich im Radio das Lied „Wish you were here“ von Pink Floyd (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1tGO1Y4FGpI) und dieser OS hat sich geradezu aufgedrängt. Also habe ich meine anderen Geschichten (an denen ich nach wie vor fleißig arbeite) kurz liegen gelassen und das hier geschrieben. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch!
> 
> Aber seid gewarnt: Es ist keine fluffy-zuckrige Geschichte, in der alles gut ist. Daher lesen auf eigene Gefahr :) Und um die richtige Stimmung zu bekommen, empfiehlt es sich auch, beim Lesen das Lied von Pink Floyd zu hören.
> 
> Natürlich freue ich mich wie immer über einen (kurzen oder langen) Kommentar und vielleicht ein Kudo ;)
> 
> Und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit meiner neuesten Geschichte.
> 
> Eure  
> Hellcat

~~~*~~~

 

Zitternd zog Harry die schwere Decke enger um seine Schultern. Es war bitterkalt und schon lange spendete auch der dicke Stoff über seinen unzähligen Lagen Kleidung keine Wärme mehr. Sie hatten wie die Nächte zuvor aus Angst vor Entdeckung wieder auf ein Lagerfeuer verzichtet und Hermines Zauberstab gehorchte ihm nicht gut genug, um einen Wärmezauber zu riskieren. Hermine deswegen zu wecken, kam für ihn jedoch auch nicht in Frage. Die letzten Tage waren für sie beide sehr zehrend gewesen. Erst der Streit mit Ron und dessen Verschwinden, dann der Kampf gegen Nagini ... Nein, Hermine brauchte dringend Ruhe.

Missmutig starrte Harry in den dunklen Wald hinein. Weit konnte er jedoch nicht sehen. Es war so dunkel, dass nur wenige Schritte entfernt schon eine undurchdringliche Schwärze begann. Sie hatten Neumond und zusätzlich natürlich noch einen wolkenverhangenen Himmel, sodass nicht einmal die Sterne Licht spenden konnten.

Erschöpft fuhr sich Harry über sein Gesicht. Bald würde Hermine ihn ablösen kommen. Unweigerlich gingen seine Gedanken auf Wanderschaft. Wie so oft in diesen einsamen Nächten, in denen er auf ihrer Suche nach den Horkruxen Wache hielt, schlich sich Draco irgendwann in seinen Kopf.

Trotz der widrigen Umstände, zog ein leichtes Lächeln über Harrys Gesicht. Draco.

Wie sehr wünschte er sich, Draco könnte jetzt an seiner Seite sein. Wie sehr vermisste er den blonden Schnösel. Unwirsch schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Er durfte jetzt nicht an ihn denken. Er durfte sich nicht ablenken lassen. Er hatte eine Aufgabe!

Dennoch erlaubte sich Harry, für einen kurzen Moment die Augen zu schließen und sich Draco ganz genau ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Seine seidigen Haare, die unfassbar blauen Augen, die ebenmäßigen Gesichtszüge, die weichen Lippen, der sehnige aber trotzdem starke Körper. Seine Stimme, die irgendetwas in ihm zum klingen brachte, und nicht zuletzt sein Geruch. Der Duft nach Aftershave und teuren Pflegeprodukten. Manchmal hatte er sich gefragt, wie Draco wohl ohne diese ganzen Mittelchen roch?

Es war unglaublich, wie sehr er ihn vermisste. Ihre Streitereien, ihre Prügeleien. Es war alles, was er jemals von Draco bekommen würde, dessen war er sich sicher. Umso mehr hatte er es immer genossen, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen und seine Nähe zu spüren.

Harry öffnete pflichtbewusst wieder seine Augen und suchte den Wald nach irgendetwas Auffälligem ab, konnte jedoch nichts entdecken. Es war still. So still, dass er sogar fürchtete, der Wald sei erfroren. Vielleicht müsste er sich einfach nur warme Gedanken machen?

Sofort erschien wieder Draco vor seinem geistigen Auge. Was er wohl gerade tat? Schlafen, natürlich. Es war immerhin mitten in der Nacht! Aber tagsüber? Wie ging es ihm? Konnte er in Hogwarts jetzt endlich seine sadistische Ader ausleben? Harry erschauderte und diesmal lag es nicht an der Kälte. Draco war ein Mistkerl, das wusste er nur allzu gut. Er hatte das Rätsel im letzten Schuljahr, ob Draco nun ein Todesser geworden war oder nicht, auch nicht lösen können. Er war jedoch weiterhin davon überzeugt. Das hielt sein Herz allerdings nicht davon ab, immer wieder höher zu schlagen, wenn er nur an ihn dachte.

Um sich von der Kälte abzulenken, versuchte er, sich daran zu erinnern, wann ihm klar geworden war, dass er sich in Draco verliebt hatte. Doch es gab keinen Zeitpunkt, an dem er es hätte festmachen können. Es war viel eher eine Entwicklung gewesen. Irgendwann in einer schlaflosen Nacht im Gryffindorturm waren seine Gedanken zu Draco gewandert und ihm war aufgefallen, dass er nicht mehr Malfoy für ihn war und dass Harry die letzte Prügelei nur angezettelt hatte, um ihn berühren und ihm nahe sein zu können.

 

Als Hermine schließlich mit zwei dampfenden Tassen Tee aus dem Zelteingang trat, fand sie Harry zitternd und vollkommen in sich gekehrt ein paar Schritte entfernt in eine Decke gehüllt sitzen. Eine Weile blieb sie stehen und musterte ihren besten Freund. Es war unfair, fand sie, dass Harry so viel zugemutet wurde. Eigentlich sollten sie, wie alle anderen Kinder dieser Welt, einfach nur in die Schule gehen und die Erwachsenen sich mit diesem Krieg befassen lassen. Doch stattdessen waren sie mittendrin. Und nicht nur das. Von Harry allein hing sogar der Ausgang dieses Krieges ab!

Hermine seufzte und trat an Harry heran. Als er sie bemerkte, legte sich sofort ein freundliches Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Hermine fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal innerhalb der letzten Wochen, ob dieses Lächeln überhaupt noch echt war oder nur noch verbergen sollte, was in Harry tatsächlich vorging.

„Danke, Hermine“, krächzte er und griff mit zitternden Händen nach der warmen Teetasse. Seine Stimme war ganz rau von der fehlenden Benutzung während der Stunden seiner Wache.

Hermine ließ sich neben ihm auf dem Boden nieder, langte nach ihrem Zauberstab und sprach einen Wärmezauber über sie beide. Erleichtert seufzte Harry auf und umklammerte mit seinen klammen Fingern die wärmende Tasse.

„Harry?“, begann Hermine zögerlich. Der brummte jedoch nur zum Zeichen, dass er sie gehört hatte und pustete weiter in seinen Tee, ohne den Blick zu heben. „Wie geht es dir?“, fuhr Hermine daher vorsichtig fort.

Harry seufzte noch einmal, doch diesmal schwerer, und sah sie nun doch an. „Wie soll es mir schon gehen, Hermine? Ich bin 17 und suche nach magischen Gegenständen, in die ein wahnsinniger Irrer, der mich nebenbei noch umbringen will, Teile seiner Seele gebannt hat und ich habe keine Ahnung, was das für Gegenstände sind und wo ich danach suchen soll. Mir geht es prima.“ Er grinste sie scheinbar fröhlich an, doch seine Stimme verriet die Verbitterung, die er fühlte.

Hermine atmete tief durch. Sie vermutete, dass Harry noch etwas ganz anderes beschäftigte. Das, was er gerade gesagt hatte, war das Offensichtliche. Doch darunter verbarg sich wohl noch etwas anderes. „Das meinte ich nicht …“, begann sie daher kopfschüttelnd.

„Was dann?“, zischte Harry zurück. Plötzlich war Wut in ihm aufgestiegen. Was bildete sie sich eigentlich ein? Sie hatte doch gar keine Ahnung, was in ihm vor sich ging, und er hatte keine wirkliche Lust, Hermine von seinen Wünschen zu erzählen. Niemand wusste von seiner heimlichen Liebe und das sollte auch so bleiben. Immerhin war diese Schwärmerei sowieso aussichtslos.

Hermine seufzte und streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen. Verwirrt blinzelte Harry sie an. Seine Wut, die so urplötzlich gekommen war, war genauso schnell wieder verflogen. „Das Medaillon“, sagte Hermine nur und streckte ihm ihre Hand auffordernd entgegen.

Augenrollend zog sich Harry das Medaillon über den Kopf und legte es in ihre Hand. Augenblicklich fühlte er sich besser, als hätte man ihm eine Last von den Schultern genommen. Hermine hängte es sich um und lächelte ihn dann traurig an. „Und?“, fragte sie leise.

Doch Harry schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und lächelte sie tapfer an. „Alles gut“, antwortete er krächzend. Beinahe versagte ihm seine Stimme. Er konnte einfach nicht darüber reden. Selbst ohne dieses widerliche Ding um seinen Hals.

Hermine seufzte und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung. „Ach, Harry“, murmelte sie in seine Haare und Harry hatte das Gefühl, ihre Stimme klang seltsam erstickt. Weinte sie etwa? Er schlang seine Arme um ihren schlanken Körper und hielt sie fest.

Lange lagen sie sich so in den Armen und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Harrys waren wieder zu Draco gewandert und wieder wünschte er sich, Draco wäre jetzt hier bei ihm.

~~~*~~~

Zitternd zog Draco seine Beine noch näher an seinen Körper und machte sich ganz klein. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab vergessen und hier oben auf dem Astronomieturm war es verdammt kalt. Doch es war ihm egal. Er starrte hinaus in die Schwärze der Nacht. Schwach konnte er in der Ferne das flackernde Licht aus Hagrids Hütte ausmachen, doch es wirkte so, als wolle die Dunkelheit alles verschlingen.

Gar kein schlechter Gedanke, fand Draco. Dann hätte dieser Albtraum wenigstens endlich ein Ende. Heute hatte er den Folterfluch wieder mehrfach an seinen Mitschülern anwenden müssen. Die Carrows zwangen ihn immer wieder dazu und er musste so tun, als würde ihm das sogar noch Spaß machen. Die Schreie seiner Klassenkameraden hallten immer noch in seinen Ohren nach. Wieder fühlte er, wie sich sein Magen zusammenzog. Schnell lehnte er sich zur Seite und übergab sich auf den Steinfußboden neben dem Fenster, in dessen Nische er saß. Er hatte sich in den letzten Stunden – genauso wie auch die Tage zuvor – schon so oft übergeben müssen, dass er nur noch Magensäure erbrach.

Erschöpft lehnte er sich zurück gegen die eiskalte Steinwand und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines Schlafanzugs über den Mund. Der bittere Geschmack machte ihm schon gar nichts mehr aus. Zu sehr hatte er sich daran gewöhnt. Dafür tat ihm die Kälte gut, die ihn umgab. Sie ließ ihn fühlen, spüren, dass er noch ein Mensch mit Empfindungen war und nicht das gefühlskalte Monster, für das ihn die meisten seiner Mitschüler hielten.

Sein Blick wanderte in den pechschwarzen Himmel. Nicht ein Stern war zu sehen und der Neumond natürlich schon gar nicht. Zusätzlich hingen schwere Wolken über Hogwarts. Es passte einfach zu seiner Stimmung.

Heute war er Zeuge gewesen, wie sich Longbottom in Dunkle Künste gegen Amycus Carrow aufgelehnt und Potter verteidigt hatte. Carrow hatte ihn daraufhin mehrere Minuten lang vor den Augen der gesamten Klasse dem Cruciatus ausgesetzt, doch Longbottom hatte nicht einmal geschrien. Im Gegenteil. Als Mitschüler den zitternden Jungen nach der Tortur wieder aufrichteten, hatte er Carrow ins Gesicht gespuckt und ihm ein „Harry Potter wird siegen“ entgegengeschleudert. Das hatte ihm einen Schlag ins Gesicht, der ihm die Nase gebrochen hatte, und Nachsitzen bei Snape eingebracht. Draco konnte nicht anders, sein Respekt vor diesem ursprünglich so tollpatschigen Gryffindor wuchs immer weiter. Longbottom und seine Mitstreiter standen weiter hinter Harry, auch wenn sie sich damit nur Ärger einhandelten. Draco wäre gerne einer von ihnen gewesen, doch dazu fehlte ihm der Mut.

Unwillkürlich glitten seine Gedanken zurück zu Potter. Harry.

Draco ließ seinen Blick in die Ferne schweifen und fragte sich, wo Harry wohl gerade war. Er hatte gehört, dass er und seine Freunde ins Ministerium eingebrochen waren, jedoch rechtzeitig fliehen konnten. Draco war erleichtert gewesen über diese Nachricht. Dass Harry nicht mehr hier war, quälte ihn. Doch er durfte sich nicht anmerken lassen, wie sehr Potter ihm fehlte. Wie sehr er sich wünschte, dass Harry hier bei ihm wäre.

Seine ganze heile Welt hatte sich binnen kürzester Zeit aufgelöst. Früher hatte er gedacht, dass sein Vater der richtigen Ideologie folgte und sie begeistert übernommen. Täglich danach gelebt und seine Mitschüler entsprechend seinen Überzeugungen drangsaliert. Doch seit letztem Sommer dachte er anders. Alles hatte sich verändert, als der Dunkle Lord ihn mit seinem Zeichen markierte. Er war nicht länger ein Statist in diesem Krieg, ein Zuschauer, ein Kind. Im Gegenteil. Er kämpfte an vorderster Front. Zumindest wurde das von ihm als Sohn des großen Lucius Malfoy, rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords, erwartet. Und er konnte es nicht, wollte es nicht. Die Zukunft, die der Dunkle Lord mit seinen Todessern gestalten wollte, behagte ihm nicht. Sie war geprägt von Gewalt, Hass, Neid und Missgunst. In so einer Welt wollte er nicht leben.

Diese Erkenntnis hatte ihn im letzten Schuljahr dazu gebracht, Potter mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Und was er gesehen hatte, hatte ihn überrascht. Potter war kein angeberischer Heuchler. Nein, er trug seine Last, die man ihm aufgebürdet hatte, so gut es ging und vor allen Dingen still. Er protestierte nicht, zeterte nicht, so wie Draco es vielleicht getan hätte. Er ergab sich seinem Schicksal, verteidigte seine Freunde und stand für seine Ideale ein. Und nun war er verschwunden, untergetaucht. Unter den Todessern hieß es, er wäre sicherlich auf der Flucht aus Angst vor dem Dunklen Lord.

Unwillkürlich musste Draco schmunzeln. Harry Potter und Flucht. Das passte nicht zusammen. Doch wo war er dann? „Wo bist du?“, flüsterte er in die Dunkelheit, doch natürlich antwortete ihm niemand. Er war allein hier oben. Die Carrows und Snape wussten von seinen nächtlichen Streifzügen. Doch da er seine Rolle tagsüber immer noch gut genug spielte, ließen sie ihm jegliche Freiheiten. Immerhin dachten sie, er stünde hinter ihren Plänen.

 

Draco saß noch lange in der Nische auf dem Astronomieturm. Vor seinem geistigen Auge spielten sich immer wieder Erinnerungen zwischen ihm und Harry ab. Vor allem ihr letztes Schuljahr. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, hätte er gesagt, dass Harry regelrecht seine Nähe gesucht und ihn provoziert hatte, wo es nur ging. Nicht selten war ein Streit in eine handfeste Prügelei ausgeartet. Draco erinnerte sich nur zu gut an das berauschende Gefühl von Harrys Körper auf seinem eigenen, wenn dieser über ihm kniete und zuschlug. Seine Hand wanderte an seine Wange und er lächelte traurig. Was war nur mit ihm passiert, dass er so verweichlicht war, sich darüber zu freuen, dass Potter ihn geschlagen hatte? Amüsiert schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

Nach dem Krieg. Er hatte es sich fest vorgenommen. Nach dem Krieg, wenn sie ihn beide überlebt hätten, würde er Harry gestehen, was er für ihn empfand. Er hätte es schon viel früher tun sollen. Sein Lächeln erstarb auf seinem Gesicht. Er hätte die Chance im letzten Jahr nutzen sollen, als Harry noch hier in der Schule gewesen war. Wenn Harry den Krieg nicht überlebte und er keine Chance mehr hätte, ihm zu sagen …

„Ich wünsche mir so sehr, du wärst hier“, flüsterte er in die Nacht, als eine erste Träne über sein Gesicht rann. Eine Weile gab er sich dem Sehnen in seinem Innern hin, legte seinen Kopf auf seine Knie, die er immer noch umklammert hielt, und weinte um seine Liebe, die in dieser Welt keine Zukunft haben würde.

Als er sich schließlich wieder beruhigt hatte, ließ er seine Beine von der Nische herabgleiten und setzte seine Füße vorsichtig auf dem Boden auf. Er wusste, dass er durch den akuten Schlafmangel des letzten halben Jahres sehr geschwächt war und er hatte kein Bedürfnis danach, hier oben in seinem eigenen Erbrochenen liegend von einem Schüler gefunden zu werden. Behutsam belastete er seine steif gefrorenen Glieder und als er sich sicher war, dass sie sein Gewicht wieder tragen würden, löste er sich von der Wand.

Er streckte sich etwas und trat dann den Rückweg in die Kerker an. Zurück in einen weiteren Tag, an dem er sich wohl mehr als einmal wünschen würde, dass Harry jetzt hier bei ihm wäre.

 

ENDE


End file.
